dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
DogzOfWar Movie 1~ Engulfed in Darkness
Demon-horns.jpeg Another one bites the dust tumblr_mskcu3YB171rom810o8_540.jpg|This is how Gods are born. But make no mistake. They all still abide to me. Because from this point onward, you will witness first hand, the power of the God they foolishly placed their faith in. I will become that God they have no choice but to believe in. Serizawaa: “Another one bites the dust..” These had been the words from Jericho Serizawa otherwise known as Obelisk king or Max. The egyptian Pharaoh walked through the depths of the subway station tracks at midnight it seemed he was on another one of his missions. :Soo you really did it huh? You found a way out of your own universe do you really believe your that powerful Jericho?: Spoke the Uroboros the acident demon of Egypt, After being created by one of Ruler of The realm of Whispers Anubis, The Uroboros worship began after the great war when every creature in the land of Whispers had been released into the world of Egypt. This was due to an follower of Anubis who used both books of the living and death to open the gate. This beast ruled great swathes of territory on Egypt and this rulership was uncontested for a further 6,000 years. This beast sleeped within Jericho’s left arm, Jericho's left arm is special it holds the beast making it more advanced than the average arm with this power he has draconic powers focused in his arm. Where he could shoot Projectiles a of pure draconic energy which he only uses for when he releases the uroboros. It was because of his Serizawa line to why he holds such power, The Serizawa's can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Egypt. Their Physiology gains them the ability to keep their body immune to any bad toxic, or Poison that came come in contact with their body. There body is also at peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. They use a branch off of Chi called Ather, Where they can create a powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain its nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. This is what fills the body of a Serizawa which helps protect their cells which is held into their body almost like an case meaning each cell in their body is covered in Ather as in protection if anything tried to harm their cells in any way. This applies to their special Life-Force energy, as with it’s own mystical energies only meant to be wielded by the user, if anyone else attempted to wield or take their energy into their own body, they’d find themselves under a heavy sickness. A smoothing grey aura could be seen coating around the Obelisk King one that could send chills down any spine who was in his presence. His Jaganshi's Blade, The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, that aptly fit the sword's purpose of decapitation, The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. The sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. His sword also has an alternating mode whenever their bonds are weaken it would send out an pulse of air towards the foe aiming protect themselves. However, despite being well-trained, Obelisk has noted that the weight of the blade could still tire him ou This had been Jericho’s Twilight Chi were he can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Jericho was the controller of Darkness he felt the power growing inside of him the Omega gene. The Omega gene. ' ( Within YMRP/DOW , Humans are how they are within any video game, movie, book. But, the people of YMRP are from a world where nuclear explosions had cause most of the world to be rid of the humans within it. The humans born now out of a new form of 'human' for say. People began to grow abnormal abilities with the aftershock of the war causing people to gain an odd gene within there off springs due to being so exposed to the explosions and nuclear radiations. Soon after a gene was discovered, a rare mutation in human beings. This ostensibly named "Omega gene" is naturally occurring. Those with the Omega gene usually have no powers or abilities at birth and may live their whole lives without realizing what they are, with few ways of identifying Omega potential. There are rare exceptions to this, but these demonstrated abilities are minor. The gene was a distinctive part of the human anatomy, and can only be seen by a select few through blood testing. Omega Gene users are born into a sub-race of humans with abnormal genetic traits that allow them undergo a mutation caused by evolution that cause the user gains supernatural abilities. Also, thanks to the human side of their heritage, the user is able to use these abilities without becoming a monster, ie. keeping their human physique, sanity, and/or humanity without it being altered. Usually when the Omega gene first surfaces it comes out with the abnormal abilities of peak human qualities. Every child born after the WW3 has this gene which is why Chi users have become so powerful, also why peoples intelligence has increased on a level that they are able to do feats that were far beyond there ancestor’s abilities. When humans leave earth inti other planets, dimesions , etc. Then they gain a Kryptonian like effect towards there overall power and conditioning Please take note that WITHOUT the omega gene, you cannot have any form of powers, abilites, or peak human traits, it is a universal thing within the Dogs of War lore. ) All this does is allow the carrier of this gene's power to continously grow whenever they step out of there realm or zone. ( In this case being the fact that they weren't into the universe of DOW. )On his back had been t. Jericho puts a lot of Chi within the hand he picks up this sword with seeing at the moment it seems to heavy for him, but dont let that fool you Max can still use this sword to it's full extent. . “This isn’t even my final form Uro.. Trust me after I raid this universe I will come back to DOW to rule the lands and make the dream of my ancestors come true. Because if you haven't forgotten I am Darkness itself!” He looked to his right to one of his Phantoms that landed on his shoulder - �������� ���� ������ ���� ��������������'�� ���������������� ���������� ���� �������������� ������ ����������������, ���� �������� ���� ���������� ������ ������������ �������� ������ �������� ���� �������� ������������ ������ �������� ���� ���� ������������ ���������� ���� ���� ������������ �������� ���� �������� �������� �������� ���������������� ���� ����������. �������� �������� �������������� ���������������������� ������ �������� ���� �������� ������������ �������� ���� ������ ���������� �������� �������� ����������. �������������� ������ ���������� ������ ���������� �������� ��������. ���� ������ ������������ �������������� ������ ������������ ������ ���������� ���� ������ ���������������� ���������������� �������� ���� �������� �������� ���� ���������� ���������� ������������ �������� ���� ���������� ������ ���� ������ ������'��. �������� ������ ���������������������� ���������������������������� �������� �������� ���������� ������ ���������� ��������. �������� �������������� �������������������� ����������������, ����������, ������������������, ��������������, ������ �������������� ������������; �������� ���� �������� ������������ ���� ������������ ������ �������� �������� �������� ��������, ������������������ ������ �������������� �������������� �������� �������������� ������ ���������� ������������ ������������, �������� �������� �������� ���������������� ���������� �������� �������� 5 ���������� ���� �������� ������ ������ �������������� ���� ���������������������� ���������� ���� �������������� ������ ������ ���������� ������ ��������������. �������� �������������� ���������������� ������������ ������ ���������� ������������. �������� ������ �������������������� �������������� ���������� ������ ���������� ����������. �������� ������ ���������������� ���������������� ���� ������ ��������������. �������������� �������� ���� �������������� ���� �������� ���� ���������� ������ �������� ������ ��������/�������������� �������� ������ ������ ���������������� ������ �������� ������������ ���������������� ���� �� �������� ���� ������ ����������������, ������������ �������� ������ �� �������������� ������������ �������� �������� ������ �������� �������������������� �������������� �������� ������'�� ���������� �������� ������ ���������� �������������� ���� ������ ���� ������ ���������� �������� �������������� ���� ���������� �������� ���� �������� ������ �������� �������� ���������� ���������� ������ ���� ������ ������'��.������ ���� ��������������'�� �������������� ���� ���� �������� ���� ���������������� ������ �������������������� ���� ����������������/�������������� �������� ������ ���������� ���� ���������������� ���������� �������� ���������� ���������� ���� ����������-�������� ���������������� ���� ������������. �������� �������� �������������� ������ ������������ ���� �������������� ������ ���������� �������������� ������ ���� ������ ����������������, �������� ������ ���������������� �������� ������ ������ ������������������ ������ ���������� �������� ���������� ���� ���������������� ������ ���� ������ ������������ ������������������ ���� ������������������ ������������������ �������� ���� ���������� �������� ������������ ���� ���������� �������� ������ �������� ������������ ���������� ����������. ������ �������������� ������ �������� ���������������� �������� ����������, ��������������, �������������� ������ ���������� ����������, ������������ ��������-������������ �������������������� ������/���� ������������ ��������������������/������������������ ���� �������������� ��������������������. ������������������ ������ ���������������� ������ �������������� ����������������. �������� ������ ������������ ���� ������ ���������������� ������ ���� ������ �������� �������� �������� �������� ������ �������������� ���� ������ ������������������ ������������������. “Now werre do I go?” He wondered to himself. Slytha: -Lyth was wondering about the city at this time, the night was relaxing to him. His form was that of a young lad at this moment, his eyes were that of a soft blue for now. Normally they were a solid black, due to the race of the body he took. Eyes sharp as newly sharpened blades, seeing things dart about in lightening speeds with ease. Trained with such skill since a child, raised in a brutal environment his entire life since birth. His mother constantly drilling into him about being stronger, tougher, better then all other creatures, to never back down. Another cool little feature about these tones were the fact he could see in the dark, see heat, and see things within other planes that were linked to this one. He narrowed his eyes slightly as his head would tilt up looking up at the twinkle of the stars above, he always found them so soothing to his core. He had no heart, no need to breath, no need to bleed, his body was just a husk of pure power. He blinked softly as the giant of a man would start to walk again, the city folk walking around him giving him odd glances due to him just standing there like a doofus looking up at the sky. Some even joined him for a second trying to see what he was doing, or what was going on, but then looked at him and shook their heads labeling him as insane mentally, and walked off. He didn't care, the fact he was insane, he had two souls in this body, that of his brother and him. The brother was the original host of this body, but due to his intelligence over his savage tank of a sibling, he assumed control the moment he was connected to the body. In his teenage years and below, he was a being of darkness, a demon of sorts, an arch demon to be exact. But his brother, Sael the savage, gave it up for the power his, Lyth the jewel, brother wielded. Lyth was a stone, a fragment of earth but infused with his very being, everything that he was and is is now that stone. The stone is nearly indestructible, it can not be sliced crushed or shattered, like normal stones. The moment someone would go to attack the stone, a rune within it would light up and repel the being back with a massive shock wave, that with the force enough to topple one of the skyscrapers that surrounded him if it wanted to. The power was gathered over time, and would recharge each time, of course it could choose how much to use as well, depending. Being at full power at the moment because he had the time while he was living his life to do so, doesn't take long as it was. The 6 foot 10'' giant kept walking, shoving his black gloved hands into his pockets, his eyes looked about still, something was wrong he could sense it. An aura was wrong here, Lyth could use aura's as one of his defenses as well a thin layer of aura would light up about his body for a moment, not visible to the the human eye, only those that were of the supernatural could see it. It was a barrier, it could keep all blows away from him, no slicing, cutting, smashing, bashing, nothing with matter could get through it, energy could not either, light energy, darkness could not either. But of course as all things it has it limits and flaws. A semi truck going full throttle down hill, with its limiter that are normally on those trucks gone, smashing into him with his barrier up, it would still take it, but it would not leave him unharmed there are things that play in effect there. He would run his black gloved over the 2 deck of cards in his pockets, they were made of a void metal, they could not be cut by any metal of this world, and each number and type of card had a different property. He uses the standard cards, 4 suits, diamonds, hearts, clubs and spades. 4 of each type, one-ace. Each card has a different level of potency in due to their rank. 1 being the lowest, to ace being the highest. 8 of each type. And then the wild card the joker. 4 jokers in his pockets. They are the ones that range the highest in damage once used. The sides of the cards were sharp as blades, which he controls mentally, as the same with most objects not in the possession of others. The cards had an auto charge about them, a chemical charge at first, that would be triggered the moment they were broken into pieces. Each piece would have an explosive quality to them depending on their rank and how long they were able to sit there and charge. If sliced while already broken and charging they would detonate right then and there. Ranging from that of a grenade or higher. Now another skill he had was the ability to make energy wells and gravity wells. Positive and Negative, he could place down as many as he could in the time allotted to him to do so. They were small and meaningless at first, but over time they would gather power. The positive energy well would suck in anything that was positive in the area, feeding off of it growing in size, it could become as big as it wanted or was allowed, but the bigger it got the more it would need to feed from. Meaning the world about it would start dying because it is sucking from the very life about it, the only being it would not harm is its wielder for it was apart of his being, apart of being the creature of the jewel. Now the positive energy could be used to launch everything it just fed from to the being in a volatile unstable beam of pure corrosive energy. This was an energy that was not meant for consumption for it would literally rip apart a beings insides if they tried to contain it. The energy was like a savage hungry beast in a wooden cage if it were to be absorbed, for this energy was only meant for its wielder and it was apart of his make up of what was inside of the husk of the body he was using at this time. So saying that the energy could be reversed and shoved into lyth himself and used to power himself. Making him stronger, faster, deadly. Everything that he and his brother was would be enhanced, his weapons as well would get apart of the charge as well. Becoming volatile and corrosive, meaning the moment it sliced into something, even the smallest of scratches in metal, or skin, or bone, or anything of that material nature, it would start to eat at it. Depending on how much energy there was given back to lyth it would judge on how fast it would eat. Now the negative well was a consumer as well, this was the opposite of the positive, it took the energy from everything as well to stabilize itself but instead of feeding it or launching it back, it would just keep draining and draining. Making time warp about it, slowing everything down about it, besides the user once again. But these were limited unlike the positive wells. Only 5 at a time, they were also growers. Lyth would look at the subway station, something was down in there, he could sense it, he would then start to take the steps down to the being. Sael his brother was dormant at this time, he was like Lyth , everything that he was but 10 times stronger, as well as more beefy in physically damage, the aura was good yes but sael could literally take a beating, harnessing all the pain and power dealt to him and unleash it back to the enemy. Devourer of abilities, able to literally eat things and learn their properties, making his skin and aura learn it, strengthening it to a natural immunity over time. His jaw strong enough to bite right through material with a high density rating, to be exact he bit right through a dragon scale with ease, and those were known to be the strongest things in his era. Or if it was magical based attack he could eat it and project it back ten fold but change its composition to that of his own making. He had no organs, litterally none, his body was that of just pure energy harnessed by a shell. Lyth trailed down to the substation, looking at the being across from him now, his eyes looking about as he knew this was no human. He smirked lightly, as his form then changed to its original state. Black eyes, Gothic style clothing, embedded with dragon hairs. Yes a thing not given in this time of era, but lyth was not of this era, just merely realm hopping to explore and learn new things. So his styles would tend to clash with each timezone he went into. His black hair was about his face as he would run his fingers through his ebony locks. His form would smirk as fire started to lick at his heels for a moment as he walked a few more paces over to him, his brother being a being of fire, and lyth being a being of frost. They could not be used at the same time. Same with the energy wells, negative and positive it would cancel each other out- hello -he said in his mythical voice- what brings you here? -his red aura still linked his body skin tight, a few cards started to slip from his pockets, 108 total they all started to atom about him- what brings you here... -his solid black hues narrowed as he could see easily in this dark tunnel--e- Serizawaa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LitDGyxFh4 <- You must listen as you read Haha) The voice of another caught Jericho by surprise quickly turning Jericho was shocked at the out look of this male he was very frail if looked from afar he could be mistaken for a homeless man. But what really took Jericho for surprise was how was this male standing it seemed he had no organs not even eyes! “Waste of my time..” It seemed Jericho’s arua was growing ten fold this had been because of Jericho’s Demon Energy Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense.(Not a power up just describing he is a demon as well) Jericho would simply raised his left hand in the moments of the male trying to speak but nothing would've came it was like this male was simply mute. But simultaneously Jericho would've fired his beast from his left arm aiming to end this fight early! The Exorcism of THE STRANGER!" (Jericho would proceeds to concentrate his demonic energy with the beast preparing the Divine beast.Once the channel for the Beast is fully charged, its form materializes in a swirl of Grey flames covering his entire left arm. Upon release, the flames burst forth in an explosion described as having a mind of its own and thus difficult to guide once launched. The Grey energy then proceeds towards the male instantly attempting to incinerate just about anything in its path. While firing Jericho began to amplify/concentrate the energy that is in the attack increasing the quantity/amplifying of it's destructive power. As the Dragon his target, allowing the Dragon to attempt to Consume the essences of the male before him. After being released, the flames take the form of a giant Ancient Egyptian dragon with an snake tail, composed entirely of Grey and purple flames. However, the exact color of the dragon is not consistent; The chances of this landing is pretty high for a couple of reason one( You stated in your own words "He had no organs, literally none, well if you wasn't inform Eyes, Tongues ect are Organs which you stated to have but with your own words you wouldnt have a tongue to speak or even eyes to even see Jericho or ears to hear me move. Meaning you there would be no way for your char IC wise to even see or ear this attack coming. Also due to my dragon consuming you and not Jericho himself he would not be affected by the sickness you bare. Also due to my first post my char's energy is forgen meaning your char wouldn't be able to sense this chi because you would have to simply understand the concept of Twlight Chi) tumblr_nnip5va7VK1sh566ao1_1280.jpg Category:DogzOfWar~Flims Category:The Obelisk King